


Hoofin' It

by Shi_Toyu



Series: PeaceHeather's Deleted Scenes [4]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Gen, Horses, Illusions, Loki Feels, Loki's A Good Mom, Loki's A+ Parenting, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: The first time Loki uses his magic to cast an illusion on Sleipnir.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468473) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> Takes place before the events of Loyalty.

Sleipnir pranced across the pasture as soon as he spotted his mother coming. The blond Aesir boy was with his mother today, and the two of them were talking rather animatedly about something or other. Sleipnir was mostly hopeful that his mother brought him an apple today. He nickered as the two reached the fence, lifting his head over the wooden blockade to nudge at his mother’s chest. The black-haired mage stroked his nose fondly before producing an apple from thin air.

“I missed you too, silly thing.”

Sleipnir whinnied happily and took the offering, backing away from the fence a bit as the two boys climbed over. He wasn’t sure why they did that when they could just use the gate, but whatever. Sleipnir would use the gate if he could. Of course, if he really wanted out of the pasture then he’d just walk to one of the other worlds. Besides, he liked the pasture. It was far better than staying cooped up in the stables all day. That was just boring.

He tossed his head and nudged at his mother’s companion, hoping for another apple. The boy laughed and stroked his neck, but sadly no treat was forthcoming.

“I’m serious, though, Fandral,” his mother said, addressing his companion and clearly continuing their previous conversation. “There’s no _harm_ in casting an illusion on another living being. It’s just the image that changes, not the being themselves. It’s not like I’d be _shapeshifting_ them. I can only do that to myself.”

The blond boy still looked skeptical.

“I know,” he hedged, “it’s just… It _looks_ so real.”

Sleipnir’s mother just rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Just watch. Sleipnir, come here, that’s right.” Sleipnir turned back easily at his mother’s call, getting another rub on the nose for his good behavior. His mother smiled and kissed him between the eyes. “Thank you. That was so good. Now hold still a moment.”

His mother closed his eyes as he called upon the swirling green energy that lived inside of him. It tickled Sleipnir’s nose as it came close, sliding over his hide. The horse couldn’t hold back a sneeze, making his mother laugh as Sleipnir tossed his head.

“There you go, all done. Good job.”

He was given another apple as a reward, though Sleipnir wasn’t sure exactly what it was he’d done to deserve it. Still, he’d never turn away a treat. Off to the side, the blond boy was looking on with wide eyes.

“ _Woah._ ”

His mother scoffed in response.

“Really, Fandral? You’ve seen me literally turn myself into a girl and this is what amazes you?”

He gently prompted Sleipnir to walk in a circle, which he did easily. Honestly, Sleipnir didn’t know what all the fuss was about. The blond just kept staring at him with that awed expression. Sleipnir twisted around to look at himself, then immediately froze.

His legs were gone.

Or at least four of them were. Sleipnir whinnied loudly and jumped nearly a foot in the air, snorting when he came back down and spinning in a quick circle like his legs might reappear at any moment. He looked back to his mother, nickering again and laying his ears back flat against his skull to show his discomfort with the situation.

“Shhh… It’s alright, it’s alright,” his mother soothed. “There’s nothing to be worried about. They’re still there. See?”

His mother reached back to run a hand over where one of Sleipnir’s no-longer-there legs used to be. The horse startled when he felt his mother’s touch. It looked as though there was nothing there but air yet he could _feel_ his mother’s fingers. Sleipnir thrust his head around to nudge at his invisible legs himself. His ears perked back up as excitement raced through him.

He had _invisible legs!_

Sleipnir leapt up again, this time paying attention to the sensation of all eight of his hooves hitting the ground. He sprang and pranced around the two laughing boys, making them laugh at his antics. His mother received a headbutt to the chest as Sleipnir tried to goad him into playing, too.

“I think he’s having fun,” the blond teased.

“Yes,” his mother agreed, eyes going soft and warm as they stared into Sleipnir’s own, “I do believe he is.”


End file.
